The invention relates to a device and a method for operating a machine equipped with a handling device, in particular an injection moulding machine.
Injection moulding machines with a linear robot as handling device are known, in which on the one hand a stationary operating device for the injection moulding machine and a mobile operating device for the linear robot are provided. The configuration and operation of the injection moulding machine and the configuration and operation of the linear robot run via a control arrangement. The configuration and the operation of the linear robot takes place on the screen of the stationary operating device of the injection moulding machine and on the screen of the mobile operating device of the linear robot with identical presentation of the screen pages and with identical functionality.
From DE 10 2005 020 775 A1 (see FIG. 1 therein), a handling device is known, designated therein as a robot, which has a stationary operating device in the form of a central monitoring and control device, which has input and output means. Input means can be keys, switches and levers. A screen is provided as output means. The central monitoring and control device is connected via a connecting cable with a mobile operating device, which is also designated as a manual operating device. The mobile operating device or respectively the manual operating device has an input field with input keys. Furthermore, it has a small display, in which words or single characters can be displayed. In order to also be able to carry out more extensive communication functions with such a manual operating device, if required, it is proposed in DE 10 2005 020 775 A1 to construct the manual operating device or respectively the mobile operating device in such a manner that it has a basic operating device and an optional extension module. The basic operating device comprises input and output means, which ensure at least the basic input and output functionality. The extension module is able to be arranged at least partially over the basic device and at least partially covers the latter. The input and output means of the basic device are replaced and/or supplemented by the input and output means of the extension module. More complex input and output functionalities are also able to be presented with the extension module. The input and output possibilities of the extension module therefore exceed as a whole the possibilities of the basic operating device.
From DE 10 2007 050 073 B4 a control device of a plastic-processing machine is known, wherein an operating device is provided with a touch-sensitive screen (touchscreen). The screen is divided, in terms of software, into a first, upper screen region and a second, lower screen region. In the upper screen region the injection moulding machine or parts thereof can be presented. However, operating data such as, for example, temperature values, pressure values etc., can also be presented. Furthermore, soft keys are present there, which can be actuated by means of the arrangement of a touch-sensitive touch surface. Machine input keys or respectively machine operating keys are realized in the second, lower screen region in terms of software or respectively by graphic presentation. The manner of presentation of the machine input keys or respectively of the machine operating keys depends inter alia on the functions which are available on the machine and the mode of operation. Depending on the mode of operation or current operating status, particular operating keys are switched so as to be inactive.
From DE 10 2007 013 735 A1 an injection moulding machine is known, in which an electronic control and several screens in communication with this control are provided with films in OLED technology (OLED: organic light emitting diode), which are detachably secured to the injection moulding machine. The OLED technology makes it possible to construct the screen in its dimensions such that it fits, for example, into the coat pocket of a user. Thereby, an operation of the control can take place so that the user is not committed to a particular location on the injection moulding machine. These OLED screens can therefore also be designated as a mobile operating device. A cable plug connection or a wireless radio connection can be present between these mobile operating devices and the central control of the injection moulding machine. In addition to the control of the injection moulding machine, provision is also made to also operate any handling devices which may be present likewise via the central control of the injection moulding machine and its OLED screens.
From DE 102004051106A1 an injection moulding machine is known, which has at least one operating unit, at least one machine control and at least one subsystem with its own control device. The machine control and the control device of the subsystem generate respectively a screen output and are able to be operated via this. At least one of the operating units is connected or able to be connected both with the machine control and also with the at least one control device of the subsystem for data transmission. The subsystems can be one or more robots. A PC or a laptop can be provided as mobile operating device. According to this prior art, provision is made that the screen outputs of the machine control and of the control devices of the subsystems are able to be shown and operated in different regions of the screen of the at least one operating unit. In order to enable a simultaneous presentation of the several screen outputs on one and the same screen of an operating unit, the screen output of the machine control and of the control devices of the subsystems must be shown in a correspondingly scaled manner. As a result, this leads to an overall presentation which is reduced in size and is therefore poorly discernible.